The Aisle and Beyond
by Mareear
Summary: "You are so not going to drive that thing at the wedding"


"You are so not going to drive that _thing_ at the wedding"

"Why, of course I am. It's a classic car. Elegant."

"There's nothing elegant about the way it will break down on our way to the wedding party."

"It's not going to break down. I've had it all checked. The oil is there, the gasoline is there, the tires are shiny new."

"You say it's never going to happen, Jane, but trust me, it happens."

"It won't. I promise."

"And exactly how do you expect me to go in there with that dress? It's almost twice the size of that contraption!"

"My dear, we talked about this so many times. You know that the car is-"

"Yeah! _Darling_, I know. It's 'the gift from the FBI for our wedding' you've said it almost every day since they returned it to you."

"It would be rude not to use it!"

"Good then! We're leaving the church with two different cars! You'll take your _special_ gift, and I'll take my SUV. "

"We can't! We have to leave together! Besides, how do you think you'll get to the church? We've got to go together as well!"

"Jeez no! I have to be there two hours before the ceremony! You can take your sweet time to get ready in your beautiful tie."

"Tie? I'm wearing a suit! A perfect three-piece black suit!"

"No way. God help me, you're such a child! How is it possible that I have to even plan what you'll wear?!"

"I wouldn't be a child and I wouldn't need your help if you just left me to make my own decisions. You can't be so bossy even at home! Leave this attitude at work please!"

"What!? I really don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to marry you!"

"Do you mean that after that decadent orange blossom ice cream on the Mediterranean sea, my heartbreaking speech and the beautiful ring you still were thinking something? I really prided myself with the thought that I'd blown your mind that evening."

"That's just because when I said yes your brain died for at least three minutes and then you started crying. The tears in your eyes must have clouded your judgement."

"If I recall correctly, my dear, you cried too."

"That was _one_ single tear. You were sobbing. There's a difference, you know."

"A little difference. And you'll forgive me if I got a little emotional, it was a very big deal to me. It is."

"I know. For me too Patrick."

.

"Jane?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow is gonna be great. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I know, I know. It's just...I'm a little nervous, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I try to focus on the details and not to think at what this will really mean."

"Yeah."

"And, I'm aware that it'll bring back memories Patrick. Yours mostly, but mine too. I'd really appreciate if you talked to me. I will."

"I'll try, ok?"

"Mm-m. Remember, thinking of her, of them, is not a betrayal to anybody. I believe that they'll be there tomorrow, incredibly proud of you."

"Sometimes I feel that me, thinking of them, irrationally wanting them back, that all of this hurts you terribly Teresa."

"It does not. I too want my mother back at times. But think of it. If she'd be alive, I would never have escaped from Chicago like I did. I would never have met you. And if they'd be alive you would never have met me."

"Yeah."

"It's how things go. We can't turn back time. It's silly to think we can. Now, look at your right hand."

"There's Angela's wedding ring."

"I told you to keep it there, remember? It told you I'd never want to you to forget them. Not even try to. They are part of you, of your life, of your heart. Understood?"

"Yes, yes. You're right. I can't turn back time. And sharing with you my memories has always made me feel better. Happy."

"Exactly. And you deserve to be happy. Tomorrow like forever."

.

.

.

.

"The wedding was amazing Teresa. I nearly cried."

"Me too. But I'm pretty glad the party is over, these shoes are killing me."

"You look beautiful in this dark green dress. Like a princess."

"Oh hush. And you know it's sea blue. Besides, I'm not the one who looked like a princess, Eileen was."

"My little queen. You're right. She was beautiful. I-I can't believe she is married. It seems yesterday that I brought you two home from the hospital."

"Yes, like yesterday. You took her in your arms and you made her see the whole house, by the end of the tour she was sound asleep!"

"Our beautiful little angel."

"Well, one thing you can't complain about is her husband. I don't think that we could have desired better for her."

"Can you believe it! _Cho's _son! He is exactly like the father. I think we were lucky that he said three words during the whole party!"

"You know, I think that our Leelee talks enough for the both of them!"

"Yes, yes she does. But I wasn't fooled. He had the same spark in his eyes his father had had at his own wedding. That's love, my dear."

"Love, yes."

"Now, you go change yourself in your yoga pants while I fix some tea."

"I want coffee!"

"And coffee it'll be. Two teaspoons of sugar for my angry little princess!"

"Oh, I forgot."

"What?"

"You were the most handsome man in the whole church with your black three-piece suit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

First thing, I'd like to thank butterflygirly99 who not only did in no-time the beta reading of this story but also suggested its title! Thank you so much!

Said this, thanks to all of you who read this one shot.

I'm gonna tell you a secret: I love reviews. I really do! So, feel free...

.

Mareear


End file.
